<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Touch by wearelovingescapes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198065">Touch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearelovingescapes/pseuds/wearelovingescapes'>wearelovingescapes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fanfiction, Kissing, My First Smut, Orgasm, Original Character(s), Post-Coital Cuddling, Rating: M, Reader-Insert, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:01:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearelovingescapes/pseuds/wearelovingescapes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sinbadxfem!Reader smut</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sinbad (Magi)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Touch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>A/N: This was posted on my </b>
  <b>Tumblr</b>
  <b> and my first time writing smut usually I write only suggestive content so I hope this doesn’t suck too much.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Warning: Smut</b>
</p><p>His eyes roamed over her bare form no matter how many times he laid eyes on her she still was a sight to behold.</p><p>“Don’t stare it’s embarrassing,” She said a light blush staining her cheeks.</p><p>Sinbad chuckles shaking his head, “You’re beautiful my Queen.” He leaned down pressing his lips against hers.</p><p>She kissed him back wrapping her arms his neck. Sinbad’s tongue brushing against her lips, she opened her mouth granting him access. Their tongues swirled against each other as their mouths melted into each other.</p><p>His trailed his fingers down her body a finger slowly enters her, he moves his finger in and out her slowly, bringing forth moans as her body writhes beneath him. He adds a second finger, curling his fingers in a come hither motion making her cry out, her fingers grip his hair, almost digging at his scalp. He could feel her walls contracting around his fingers with each thrust. She was so close to cumming.  </p><p>“Sin, please I can’t take anymore, I need you now.” She begs him, tears of frustration prick the corner of her eyes. Removing his fingers out of her he licks her wetness off his fingers.</p><p>“You taste sweet,” He comments standing up stripping off his clothes.</p><p>Her eyes roam over his body landing on his cock that stood proudly from between his legs. She subconsciously licked her lips. Her eyes blown wide with lust.</p><p>Getting back on the bed Sinbad kneeled between her legs, grabbing her hips he pulling her closer; he looked at her silently asking for permission. She nodded her head and without hesitation he drove into her.  She arched her back a moan leaving her parted lips. Sinbad groaned as her walls squeezed his cock. He began to slowly move himself in and out of her.</p><p>"Faster…“ She begged.</p><p>He picked up the pace thrusting deeper into her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, moving her hips to match his pace. Each thrust bringing them both waves of overstimulating pleasure. The sounds of their moans and flesh meeting flesh filled the room.</p><p>He felt herself tighten around him as she began to reach her climax. His length pounded into her faster and harder than ever, as he too reached his climax. One, two, three, four more thrusts had her tipping over the edge, screaming Sinbad’s name as she came. He following close behind, releasing his warmth into her. He collapsed on top of her, panting and sweaty.</p><p>They both lay there for a moment, hot breaths mingling. Sinbad kisses her sweaty brow before slowly pulling out. She whines at the sudden emptiness. Sinbad lays down beside her, pulling her close to him pressing a kiss to her cheek,“I love you.” He says.</p><p>She smiles feeling sleep calling to her. “I love you too.” She says before the blanket of sleep covers her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>